Bonded
by Shrine Maiden Kitty
Summary: Ryou is being abused by his yami; can Yuugi and Yami save him before it's too late? Yeah, I know, unoriginal, but I don't care, it's pretty good!
1. Losing Faith

Kitty: Wow, heyo everyone, I know in my bio it said I was gonna upload this a long time ago, but I just never had gotten around to it, I'm sorry for the inconvienience, but I must say that this story is fairly good.... I think! But, I'll let you guys decide. Please tell me what you think because this is the first time I've written such a dark story like this!  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!*  
  
* * *  
  
A Story By:  
  
~Shrine Maiden Kitty~  
  
* * *  
  
Bonded  
  
Chapter 1~ Losing Faith  
  
* * *  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
I didn't even flinch as the razor brushed my flesh lightly, then steadily dug deeper. This was becoming quite a nasty little habit of mine, and I was each day becoming gradually more skilled. I smiled, my tongue poking out of the the left side of my mouth in concentration. Though it wasn't a genuine smile of happiness. It was more of a sadistic, yet emotionless at the same time, grin painted uncharacteristicly onto the young face of the 15 year old that is Ryou Bakura.  
  
I wasn't ashamed of what I was doing, it was all I could do to at least feel alive again. My yami had broken my spirit months ago, it was something I doubted would ever return to me ever again.  
  
When I was done I watched in sick fascination as the blood dripped down my arm and into the sink. It was exihilerating. I put the blade down and ran cold water over the wounds running steadily up and down my left arm. The water stung at first but I soon grew accustomed to the pain, and it felt wonderful. Then I poured peroxide over my broken skin and watched as it sizzled and burned, clearing any chance of germs or infection. I didn't want to die, I just wanted to feel pain. I wrapped my arm to stop the blood flow and then pulled my black sweater back over my naked chest. Then I exited the bathroom and cautiously tip-toed down the hall.  
  
I was hoping my yami was asleep. His door was closed and the light was out, though his light was always out. In fact, the whole house was dark. Mou Hitori no Boku forbid light because he was aware of my fear of the dark. He had even disconnected all of the light switches, just to watch me suffer. I eventually had gotten used to it, but his heartlessness hurt me more than anything else.  
  
I always knew that Bakura was a heartless, cruel spirit, but it was only recently, in the past few months, that he had really begun to show his true, malicious and plainly insidious nature.  
  
While I snuck down the hall, I accidentally stepped on the creaky floorboard right in front of Bakura's room. I froze in complete terror as my mou hitori no boku's door slowly opened with a foreboding screech. I could do nothing but stare and tremble as Bakura slowly emerged from his "lair".  
  
"Hikari," he purred, "Isn't it past your bedtime?" As if on cue the clock struck eleven and I shivered violently.  
  
"Cold?" he sneered. I had to answer him, or otherwise face the consequences. "Iie, Bakura, just startled." He seemed unamused with my answer and chose to ignore it, I presume, because he moved on to more inquiries. "What were you doing out of your room? Did I give you permission to leave your room?" His voice was dangerous and low and it frightened me immensly. I didn't know what to say, and I guess my silence further irritated him.  
  
He shoved me against the wall with an echoing thud. It had happened so quickly I barely had time to catch my breath. "ANSWER ME YOU INSOLENT FILTH!"  
  
I gasped and fidgeted uncomfortably in his strong hold, he was hurting my arms as he squeezed them tightly; he had me suspended inches above the wooden floor. "Gomennasai, Bakura! I had to use the bathroom! Onegai, please forgive me!" I pleaded as he laughed maliciously.  
  
He dropped me to the ground uncerimoniously and I crumpled on the floor as I hid my face, and my humiliation...  
  
"You were using the bathroom, were you?" He laughed and then stooped down to me and gave me a threatening glare. "Then how do you explain this?!" he spat, thrusting my sleeve up my arm roughly, revealing my bandages and cuts. I turned away, embarrassed and humiliated, as I often felt when being spoken to by Mou Hitori no Boku. One single tear slid down my face, but it was enough to further infuriate my yami. He kicked me in the stomach a few times for good measure.  
  
"If you want pain this badly then I'll be certain to pay you more attention during the day. I can provide pain for you my hikari." As he turned around, I figured he was going to go back in his room. I lay in a fetal position on the floor, grasping my bruised torso as he turned back and looked at me. "You're pathetic, Hikari. I've decided you will no longer be permitted to use the bathroom without my permission. Let this be a lesson to you. Go back in your room, you may not leave it until morning for school." With that said, Bakura slammed his door as I stumbled back to my room sobbing, choking, and gasping for breath. This time I had gotten away easy...  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning I awoke by my nightmares and the agitating buzz of my alarm clock simultaneously. I wiped the beads of sweat from my forehead as I pulled myself out of bed. I winced for my torso was still very sore.  
  
I performed my daily routine before school surprisingly uninterrupted by Bakura. Though it also wasn't unnatural for him to be sleeping at this ungodly hour of 6:00 AM.  
  
I showered, dried my hair, dressed, brushed my teeth, and debated whether or not I was going to eat breakfast. As usual, I did not. Just as I was rummaging about in the fridge to make a sandwich for my lunch, I felt a presence in the dark kitchen and I quickly shut the door, revealing Bakura, swinging a brown paper bag.  
  
I gasped in shock and stumbled backwards into the counter. "My my, aren't we on edge this morning?" he chuckled, and my curiousity got the best on me. "What's in the bag?" I asked innocently, and he smiled.  
  
"You mean this?" he questioned innocently and pointed at the bag swinging in his hand. I nodded nervously, maybe I shouldn't have asked. He was even more frightening when he was being nice because he was less predictable. But he just smiled at me and simply stated, "Your lunch."  
  
This frightened me immensely. It had to be a trap, Bakura was never this kind to me, and he never did anything as kind of a gesture as making my lunch for me before.  
  
"What is it?" My voice wavered slightly, causing his smile to broaden.  
  
"A sandwich."  
  
"W-what kind...?"  
  
"My my, aren't we suspicious today?" he commented, then added, "Ham, cheese, and mayonaise... your favorite."  
  
There was something in the way that he said 'your favorite' that frightened me. But not wanting to anger him I took the bag and bowed to him, mumbling, "Arigatou, Bakura-san, I'm very grateful." Straightening up, I walked to the door, then added, "I must be going to school now, Bakura-san, Sayonara." He waved to me with a broad grin on his face, and I was sure I could hear him laughing as I shut the door. I shivered once again as I began walking to school.  
  
I had intended to check my sandwich, but I forgot as I approached Yuugi- tachi, and we walked to school, me silent as usual.  
  
* * *  
  
I tapped my pencil against my desk 4th period waiting for the lunch bell to ring, but I was also pondering the morning's events. Why had Bakura been so nice to me? It was unsettling. I suppose it was probably all a sick joke, and I was certainly afraid to find out what was in my sandwich.  
  
RING!!!!!!!  
  
I sat down at the lunch table with Yuugi-tachi. Since it was such a lovely day we decided to sit in the courtyard. Anzu and Jounouchi were having a heated discussion about blue jeans and Honda and Yuugi were listening intently and laughing every now and again. I caught a few snipets such as "too big on you" and "aren't always blue", but I really wasn't that interested. I opened my paper bag cautiously and pulled out a harmless looking sandwich wrapped in a plastic baggie. I pulled the sandwich out and examined the outside. Pieces of ham and cheese stuck out from under the bread, some mayo was evident and also something red, ketchup?  
  
It was then when I opened the sandwich that I turned white as a sheet, and I released a short gasp of breath, startling Yuugi who was sitting next to me. Laying smashed into some mayo and cheese was a dead mouse, the blood mixed with the mayo. A bad taste filled my mouth and I suddenly realized I had lost my appetite, in fact I felt very nauseous. I dropped the sandwich and turned around on the bench and leaned over, afraid I was going to be sick. I had a very weak stomach.  
  
"Ryou, what's wrong? You don't look so good, you're all pale." Yuugi commented. He looked at my sandwich confused. I had put the bread back on top, so he had no idea what was wrong. "J-just suddenly not h-hungry anymore..." I stuttered as my head swam. Bakura was very cruel. "Is there something wrong with your sandwich?" Yuugi asked. He reached to pick it up, but I quickly stopped him. "No, don't touch it!" I gasped and everyone at the table gave me a queer look. "Ugh..." I groaned and leaned down with my head in my hands.  
  
"It can't be that bad..." Before Yuugi could touch the sandwich I grabbed it and ran over to the trash can a few feet away and tossed it in. I walked slowly back to the others as they stared at me. I sat down quietly still feeling sick, but I think I was going to be fine. After I sat back down they continued to stare at me, and Jounouchi broke the silence by stating "PMS!!" in a singsong voice. I just layed my head on my arms and buried my face so they couldn't see my tears. No one bothered me the rest of lunch.  
  
* * *  
  
It was hot by the time afternoon had rolled around and I stood at my locker after class tying a gumband in my hair. I had been on edge ever since lunch, and had also felt a bit queasy the rest of the day. "Hey, Ryou."  
  
Yuugi startled me and I spun around quickly, but a weak smile crawled upon my face when I saw who it was. Yuugi was my best friend. I don't know if I was his best friend, I'm pretty sure Jounouchi was, but he was mine none the less.  
  
"I saw you crying at lunch," I heard Yuugi say quietly and I turned from him in shame and began digging in my locker. "You're very observant," I stated quietly. "Naw, just all-knowing," he chuckled half-heartedly. I couldn't even bring myself to smile at the comment, I was completely burnt out. "What's the matter, Ryou? You used to be so cheerful and kind. You used to look so happy, and everyone who you ever talked to left smiling," Yuugi stated, shocking me slightly, and for several seconds, I couldn't bring myself to reply. "Now you just seem so... burnt-out and distracted, you're always on edge, you look so sad. It's... depressing."  
  
"Gomen..." was my quiet reply as I shut my locker soundlessly and hung my head in a way so that my bangs covered my eyes which brimmed with tears that theatened to fall.  
  
Third Person POV  
  
It broke Yuugi's heart to see his friend like this. Anzu had suggested that Ryou's recent behavior was probably just stress from upcoming exams, but Yuugi knew it wasn't like Ryou to fret over exams, it had to be something else that was bothering him.  
  
"You don't need to apologise, Ryou, I'm sure it's not your fault," Yuugi paused, "Are you sure there isn't something that you would want to talk with me about?" Ryou shook his head gently and brushed away a tear that had started to travel down his cheek. He sniffed a few times then mumbled something unaudible to Yuugi's ears. "Huh?" Yuugi asked. "I said, 'Iie, arigatou.', I'll talk to you later Yuugi-san," Ryou sniffed and brushed quickly past Yuugi. He pushed through the last throng of kids exiting the building before breaking off into a run once he was outside.  
  
"Oh, Ryou," Yuugi sighed, "We're right back at square one now, aren't we?" He stated this to no one in particular as he slipped sulkily out the main doors.  
  
* * *  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
I ran home quickly, tears falling freely down my flushed cheeks. I didn't even care anymore about what Bakura had planned at home for me, I just had to get away. I was hurting my friends by being the way I was, and I couldn't bear another 'talk' with Yuugi. I can't believe I called him 'Yuugi-san', he probably hates me now. He's my best friend, I hadn't used honorifics in months, but that just happened to pop out. I'm so stupid.  
  
I slowed down as my house came into view, the last house on the corner. I dried my tears and walked up the porch steps, fidgeting with my keys in my pocket. I opened the door cautiously, and as usual, Bakura was sitting at the table waiting for me.  
  
"You're 3 minutes late, Hikari," he stated coldly without evening looking up at me. I stopped removing my shoes and stared emotionlessly at him. There was a clock sitting in front of him on the table. I recognised it as the one that hung above the stove, the only thing was it seemed as if Bakura had shattered the glass and it was no longer ticking.  
  
"Bakura, that clock is broken," I stated quietly.  
  
He glared at me and I shut up. "No one asked, Hikari," he growled, "Hurry up, take off your shoes and jacket, then get out of my sight! Go to your room!"  
  
"Could I use the bathroom first?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
I scrambled up the stairs frightened by his tone, he was probably drunk, stupid baka... A fresh batch of tears welled in my eyes as I stumbled into my room. I shut the door quietly and stumbled onto my bed. I pulled the gumband out of my hair shivering violently. I had been doing so a lot lately, even though I wasn't cold.  
  
"What's wrong with me? What's going to happen to me?" I began to sob and buried my face into my pillow. I soon fell into a fitful sleep, awaiting Bakura's rage.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
* * *  
  
Kitty: Awe, everyone always picks on poor Ryou! What's going to happen? You'll find out if I get over 5 reviews for my chapter, so tell your friends!  
  
WOO WOO REVIEW! 


	2. Broken

Kitty: Wow! I can't believe how many reviews I got for the first chapter of this! I must be getting better!  
  
Ryou: Or more demented...  
  
Kitty: I'll pretend I didn't hear you.  
  
Ryou: ...  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!*  
  
* * *  
  
A Story By:  
  
~Shrine Maiden Kitty~  
  
* * *  
  
Bonded  
  
Chapter 2~ Broken  
  
* * *  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
I watched my hikari with little intrest as he stumbled up the stairs. Waves of intense sorrow began to fill my body, and I growled as I disconnected mental our link. I was not in the mood to experience his selfish mortal emotions now.  
  
Everything he did irritated me. The way he moved, the way he talked, and the way that he approached others, so feeble and shyly. It was disgusting. He was weak, and indulgent, and so useless to me. We were complete opposites.  
  
I love pain and blood, whereas the last time Ryou saw a bit of blood he threw up... in my room! Boy, did he pay for that one! I chuckled to myself, temporarily reliving the delicious memory.  
  
But honestly, I had never before met such a... sissy individual! He deserved every bit of chastisement he received. I daresay, Ryou may have been better off being born female! But I really can't control that, now, can I? That would be the day now, wouldn't it?  
  
I picked up the busted clock sitting in front of me and tossed it in the trash. It wasn't of any use to me now. Mechanically I then reached for the liquor cabinent and pulled out a grand prize. I drank my sake bitterly; it would make later much easier. And I would be sure that Ryou's pure and innocent blood would stain my hands.  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
I woke up with a strong feeling of apprehension nestled in the very pit of my empty stomach. I looked blearily toward my clock and was slightly surprised that I had only been asleep for no longer than 20 minutes. I wished I could just fall back asleep, but I was just too anxious. I popped my retainer in and out of my mouth a few times with my tongue before I decided to take it out. I didn't need it broken, but of course if Bakura were to break my jaw it wouldn't make much of a difference anyway.  
  
I was beginning to grow bored, but there was nothing much I could do about it. Bakura had condemned me to my room, and I dare not disobey him. I was nothing but a personal plaything to him. Something that he could abuse at will and throw dishevelled into a corner when he grew unamused with me. This is what have been reduced to. Bakura's right, I am pathetic.  
  
I'm sure that at one time in my life, one point of my life, I had been happy. It's not as if I don't remember, it's not like it was that long ago. I knew how to laugh; I knew how to have fun. But of course now those are just fragmented memories to me. I know I used to have friends, but Bakura took that away too. He crushed everything that had once been sacred to me. Now I don't even care. I feel nothing. I can't even talk to Yuugi about anything anymore. It's just too risky. It's very depressing, just as Yuugi had said, and there was really nothing else to it. My life was just one big, empty void of depression. Blank and painful.  
  
I unconciously tapped a pen on my leg while I was in deep thought. Suddenly, the back of the pen split open and immediately ink began to seep into the light fabric of my jeans and stain my off-white carpet. "Oh, brilliant," I muttered in my soft British accent as I sighed heavily and with a bit of effort heaved myself up from my current residence on the floor to dispose of the pen that was now sadly out of function. There was nothing I could do about the ink. My jeans and once spotless carpet were now permanently stained forever.  
  
"Tainted... like my soul..." I decided quietly, yet aloud. Though I was talking to no one in particular, I still felt the opinion was necessary in the silent room as I fell breathlessly and gracefully backwards onto my soft mattress. I began to concentrate on the sound of my own breathing.  
  
"You know, Hikari, you shouldn't converse with yourself. Folks may... wonder..."  
  
With a malicious grin, I sat bolt upright and watched in horror as Bakura pulled his switchblade from his back pocket and brought it slowly to his lips as he gradually advanced me, trembling and vulnerable, on my mattress. How could I not have felt his presence in the room! I really was more far gone than I had thought...  
  
I felt sickened as he slid the blade into his mouth and opened it just wide enough so I could watch in horror as he slit his own tongue, then he closed his lips around the blade and slowly pulled in from his mouth. Blood oozed out and dripped down his chin in small streams. He grinned devilishly at me and it was then that I realized I could not move. I was paralyzed with fear.  
  
Bakura took this chance to pull me into a bruising kiss. I sputtered gagged and beat against his chest as his blood began to fill my mouth. He only laughed into the kiss and deepened it, finding pleasure in my discomfort.  
  
After what seemed like hours, which in reality had really only been a minute or so, he pulled away and laughed cruelly as I spit and gagged, trying to get the disgusting presence of his blood out of my mouth. It was the most disgusting thing I had ever tasted. It was coppery and thick, and seemed to coat the insides of my mouth. Finally giving in, I began to puke my guts out into my wastebasket as Bakura continued to laugh at me.  
  
"Oh, Hikari, you are truely revolting," he chuckled as he began to advance me once again. "Here, let me help you..." He gently pulled my hair away from my face as I remained choking over my wastebasket. As soon as I sat back and wiped at my mouth, Bakura painfully jerked me back by the hair, so much for help.  
  
Pulling me by my hair painfully, Bakura drug me down the hall and into the bathroom. I screamed in agony the entire way. I felt as if white hot knives were striking repetitively at the roots of my silky silver hair.  
  
Bakura kicked the door shut forcefully, emitting a loud SLAM! to follow, then backhanded me powerfully as tears began to stream painfully down my face.  
  
"You should really clean up, Hikari. Look at all of that nasty blood on your pretty striped shirt! You know that crimson just isn't your color!" Bakura taunted as I stared at him emotionlessly. My blank eyes wandered to his face as I listened quietly. He had finally done it. He had broken me. I could not speak, for there were no words to say. He seemed upset with my inability to answer him so he tried another method.  
  
"So, you haven't had enough yet? Well, I'll have to fix that." His eyes seemed to glint with a sick delight as I began to shake my head rigorously, tears splashing onto my flushed cheeks and down onto my cold hands, but I still could not bring myself to speak.  
  
Before I knew what was happening, an intense pain spread throughout my shoulder and I cried out in agony and overall surprise. I looked to my shoulder and immediately began to sob again as I spotted Bakura's blade sticking out harshly from my flesh. My brain could hardly register as blood began to ooze from the wound as Bakura ripped the blade from my shoulder and once again claimed it as his own. I felt dizzy and faint. I wasn't sure if it was from my own loss of blood, or the fact that Bakura was now licking the soiled blade with a look of pure pleasure on his face. I'm sure that what he was doing was hardly hygeinic...  
  
I barely heard Bakura state, "Now you're really filthy, Hikari!", when I was shoved quite unreverently into tub with my clothes on and scalding hot water began to beat mercilessly onto my defenseless body.  
  
I screamed, writhing in such intense pain I cannot describe. I had never felt something so painful before in my life as my skin burned under the scalding hot temperature. Before Bakura could melt me alive though, he turned on freezing cold water to cool me down, not like it would help. The intense cold was just as painful when applied to my hot flesh. It was then that Bakura muttered somthing about going out and not to go anywhere, and left me there, freezing water still beating onto me without yeild. And there was nothing I could do.  
  
That's where I sat for at least a half an hour. Unable to move, unable to think, and just simply unable to comprehend what was going on around me. I couldn't even feel my freezing body beneath me as I shivered unyeilding, my teeth chattered, and my lips turned blue.  
  
I had been broken, and therefore felt nothing. Not even pain.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
* * *  
  
Kitty: Wow, that makes me so sad..... lol. My poor Ryou-chan! What's ganna happen to him!? You'll find out if I get over 5 reviews for this chapter!  
  
WOO WOO REVIEW! 


	3. Guilt and madness

Kitty: Ohayo minna-san, a new chapter for all to enjoy. I put a lot of nice comic relief in this chappie to take a bit of the angst away because... well truthfully I just wanted to write something funny and didn't want to start another story because that would be author suicide... writer's block comes a lot faster when you have more than one ficlet going on... oh yes...  
  
Ryou: You're mad.  
  
Kitty: You're fat.  
  
Ryou: *bursts into tears and runs away*  
  
Kitty: ...He'll get over it...honest...eh heh heh...  
  
Bakura: Grrr...  
  
Kitty: Now honestly, Bakura, do you really think that that muzzle is going to come off any quicker if you keep growling at me and sporting that murderous "Battosai Death Glare"? Remember that you're being punished for putting that scorpion in my donut... that was just mean... *sniff*  
  
Bakura: ...  
  
Kitty: Good boy...man...thingy...  
  
*Disclaimer* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything else in the story except for my own musings of the sick and twisted soap opera we have learned to call and love as ...*Yami-ish voice* Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
* * *  
  
A Story By:  
  
~Shrine Maiden Kitty~  
  
* * *  
  
Bonded  
  
Chapter 3~ Guilt and Madness  
  
* * *  
  
Yuugi's POV  
  
I stared at the paper. I shuffled it around. I stared at the ceiling. I swung my feet. I tapped my pencil against the desk. I blew my bangs from my eyes. Repeat.  
  
"Troubles, Aibou?"  
  
I leaned backwards in my chair dangerously and smiled as I gazed upside- down into the amused eyes of my yami.  
  
"You know, Yami, that from upside-down... you sorta look like Chubaka..."  
  
"Nani? From Star Wars?"  
  
"Yes the wookie."  
  
"The...wookie...yes..."  
  
"Yami, you do know what a wookie is, right?" I sat up straight again and swiveled my chair so that I could see my yami properly. He looked rather deep in thought, and it was an adorable look for him. His tongue hung out slightly to the side cutely... his lips...I just...  
  
I snapped back to it when I heard my Yami reply.  
  
"Of course, he's that creepy gremlin looking thing!"  
  
"Yami... THAT'S AN EWOK!"  
  
Cue my yami falling over...anime style...oh yeah...  
  
"So, what's really the matter, Aibou?" my yami's voice brought me back to the present situation. What was the matter exactly? Oh yes, I remember... Ryou. He was... he was wrong. Not like wrong as in he had given me some sort of incorrect information, but like... he was different, off-center, lost, incomplete, something's missing... yes I am trying to find synonyms, so shoot me. No... actually... don't. That would be bad, y'know?  
  
"It's Ryou, he acted strangely towards me today," I finally confessed, still a bit caught up in my current ponderings.  
  
"I see, yes, he seemed a bit... distracted today."  
  
"You spoke with him?"  
  
"...No."  
  
Cue me falling over anime style...woo hoo...sarcasm...yeah...  
  
"Then why would you say that?" I glared menacingly...okay, comically in the eyes of anyone else, and pulled myself from the ground because damn... that hurt.  
  
"I was only adding another synonym to your list..."  
  
I eyed him suspiciously, my eye was twitching... oh yes, I call this one the "Battosai Death Glare". It's very effective... very menacing... very critical... I think he's laughing at me...  
  
Forgetting my annoyance I hopped over to the door, a bit more chipper than necessary and threw over my shoulder, "Come, Yami. We are going to visit our dearest, Ryou."  
  
"You didn't get into the caffeine again, didja, Yuugi?"  
  
My eye twitched and I smiled as I skipped out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
Have you ever been so mercilessly neglected, and cast aside? Each and every dream you ever had beaten out of you for dreaming it?  
  
Some people like to cover up their fear and pain with laughter.  
  
When I was younger I never understood why Father would sit alone and laugh when he looked at Amane's picture. I suppose I was only 8 years old at the time and spent most of my days, at the time, crying and cursing the Lord's name in vein. My sister was dead. Mother was comatose in the hospital. Father was mad with sorrow. I thought I would never be whole again.  
  
I'm sitting here right now, thinking these most bizarre memories. I remember a time when I was 6, and Amane was pushing me on a swing at the park. I remember the breeze, the sun beating down comfortably on my bare shoulders, and the endless blue sky soaring so high above me. I was on top of the world, flying through a kaleidoscope of colors and feelings of happiness and joy. I remember looking back at Amane and her smiling sweetly at me. But I could see the hurt in her eyes. She knew I was different, I think she knew I couldn't care for myself, I think she knew that she and Mother were going to die.  
  
I snap back to reality as the pain is consuming my every conscious thought. I cannot move from this spot that my yami had designated so conveniently for me. Suddenly I find it the most hilarious occurrence ever to bestow me in my entire pitiful existence. I throw my head back as I begin to giggle madly, tears streaming down my face leaving me numb.  
  
I have been thrown into madness; mercilessly neglected and cast aside.  
  
But... I don't feel... saddened by this. Just completely vacant is all. It's as if every living fiber has been separated cruelly from my beating heart and living soul. My yami stood for everything that was unjust and cruel. I was this puppet being controlled by this maniacal master puppeteer; sick and twisted his ideals. And I've lost the fancy to care. Ryou Bakura no longer exists in mind and spirit, just in body and physical appearance, and I fear there's not much time left for that either.  
  
I finally discover that I can move again. The pain is excruciating, but I don't care. I rise shakily and mind myself not to slip back into the bleeding water. I mechanically step out of the tub and grab onto the ledge of the sink so I don't slip; that would do more harm than good at a moment like this.  
  
For some reason I decide to look at my exposed arms with a deep fascination. I see all of my cuts, ugly and purple in hue, laughing up at me. I realize my skin has taken on a slightly blue-ish colour, and I shrug upon realizing just how cold I am. I'll probably catch sickness.  
  
My indifference suddenly develops into rage as I eye myself critically in the mirror. I look disgusting; I can't even bear to describe my image. "Are you happy now, Yami?!" I scream desperately into oblivion, mostly into my own reflection. Tears are streaming freely down my face as I examine how pathetic I really am. Poor little Ryou Bakura, can't take care of himself, can't protect anything worth value. He just lets himself be used over and over again.  
  
"He's going to rape you next time," I sigh placidly into the mirror, "and then everything will be gone." Finally turning away from the mirror in disgust, I take it upon myself to tend to my wounds and change my clothes. None of it really matters anymore, but just because I was the victim doesn't mean I am not responsible for my own well being.  
  
I sit down on my bed, dry, cleaned up, and clothed in a pair of blue jeans and a blue hooded sweatshirt. Sleep envelopes me almost immediately as soon as my head reaches my worn-out pillow.  
  
* * *  
  
Yuugi's POV  
  
Yami and I walked to Ryou's house in silence. There wasn't much to say and my previous sugar-high had obviously dissipated. I was almost having second thoughts about going and pestering Ryou. Maybe he was just having a bad week. No. I shook my head trying to gain back the confidence I had gained from the induced sugar-high.  
  
//Aibou?//  
  
/Yes, Yami?/  
  
//Something feels amiss... Do you sense that?//  
  
/Sense what?/  
  
//I'm not sure...//  
  
Shrugging, I turned the corner and spotted Ryou's small suburban home. He had a nice house. It was painted white with two stories and was in a nice neighborhood. It had a nice covered front porch with a porch swing also. Yes, Ryou's father picked a nice little house in a nice little neighborhood, away from the hustle and bustle of the busy inner-city of Domino (where most everyone else lived), when he decided to bring Ryou to live here in Japan. A faint smile crossed my face just thinking about the pleasantness of it all. I never once thought about what actually happened in side of the house—just that from the outside it looked so very quaint and inviting.  
  
"Here we are, Yami," I said aloud, not really directing any clarification of the inevitable, just voicing my thoughts mostly. The street was very quiet, as was the house I was following the sidewalk to.  
  
"Be careful, Yuugi," my yami said quietly as I climbed the stairs up to the porch. I glanced back at him in question, but when he made no movement I turned back to the door and gingerly prodded the doorbell. A pleasant chime sounded from the inside, but I heard no sound of footsteps coming towards the door. I tried the doorbell again, but after waiting a few minutes, I decided no one was coming to answer the door. "Funny," I muttered aloud, "I wonder where he could have gone. I seriously doubt he would be out loafing about the city on his own. There's nothing out to do."  
  
"Yuugi, I'm telling you, something isn't right here. I cannot feel the Ring's presence. That means the Spirit is not home. But there is still something inside, though the feeling is weak. I think Ryou is in there, but I feel as if something is terribly wrong. I'm growing worried Yuugi."  
  
"Then let's try the door," I suggested and to my surprise, the door was open. It creaked spookily as Yami and I cautiously entered. "Ryou?" I called softly as I quietly shut the door behind me. Yami and I removed our shoes before venturing farther into the dead silent house. I may have failed to mention that aside from being dangerously quiet, the house was also very dark. All of the lights were turned out, and the curtains drawn tightly shut. If I hadn't have had so much faith in Yami's senses, I would very much believe that there was actually not a soul in the house.  
  
The worst of it though was that I had never actually been inside Ryou's house before. So everything was foreign to me as I stumbled about searching for a light switch, Yami close behind me, monitoring my every move, in the strange surroundings. I never quite knew why Ryou never had guests over his house. He always said he was uncomfortable with having others in his home for some reason. I could never figure out why because from the outside of his house it always looked so nice.  
  
I finally located a light switch and the room lit up, revealing a small living room in front of me, a cozy kitchen area to my right, and straight ahead a stairway. Everything seemed to be in place. It was very clean, furnished nicely; I nodded my head in approval before venturing towards the stairs.  
  
I rubbed my hand up and down the shining wooden banister a few times, seemingly testing its strength foolishly, before mounting the stairs and starting the short ascend to the top. I never realized I was holding my breath until I had reached the top of stairs, without making even a creak, and let out my breath quickly in quiet gasps. Maybe I was making too big a deal out of all this. I'm sure Ryou was fine. Possibly out at the arcade having a good time by himself. Maybe I was just worrying about nothing at all. At least... that's what I was hoping.  
  
"Now what?" I heard Yami ask as he, too, reached the top of the stairs, and we stood there awkwardly for a few moments as I decided which way to go. All of the doors were closed and looked exactly the same on the second floor. Squinting, I saw a label on the door at the end of the hall that spelled 'RYOU'S ROOM' neatly. I pointed towards the door and said to Yami, "I believe that's a lead."  
  
Grinning in a lighter mood, I pulled Yami towards the door and stopped short in front of the door as Yami tapped me on the shoulder. "What is it, Yami?" I questioned, turning toward the direction he was looking. He seemed to be examining some interesting cracks on the wall that trailed to the ceiling. "There's seems to have been some sort of impact on the wall here... I don't like this Yuugi," Yami said quietly, then turned back towards the door. "We may as well check it out, there's no turning back now."  
  
I nodded and knocked lightly on Ryou's door before opening it quietly. The first thing I noticed when I opened the door was the change of atmosphere. It was stuffy suddenly, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I also immediately noticed the bloodstains on the carpet and the gashes in the walls. I looked to the bed in the far left corner of the blank, uncomfortably room. Yami squeezed my shoulders, and I could feel his tense emotions almost radiating off of him. There was someone on the bed.  
  
"Ryou?" my voice shook as silence overwhelmed me, and I was suddenly very afraid for my friend.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
* * * Kitty: Wow! Where did this sudden burst of inspiration come from?!  
  
Bakura: PMS?  
  
Kitty: *twitching* Do you ever can it? HONESTLY!? One of these days I am going to hurt you and you won't like it!  
  
Bakura: But you know you love me.  
  
Kitty: I love Billy Joel too, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't hurt him if he pissed me off, isn't that right, Ryou?  
  
Ryou: *nods head quickly*  
  
Bakura: Yes, but you'll never even be in the same state as Billy Joel probably in your life.  
  
Kitty: *Twitch*  
  
Ryou: *meekly* Uhh... Please read and review! Kitty-chan would like at least 5 reviews before a new chapter. Arigatou, Minna!  
  
WOO WOO REVIEW! 


	4. Liar

Kitty: Alright! Another chapter down by wonderful me!  
  
Ryou: *scanning chap* You put yourself in it?  
  
Kitty: Yes! But only in a memory! I can't stand original characters, and I know that no one else likes them either so don't worry folks! Let's just see if you can decide whether everything I wrote about myself actually happened in real life or not! How about... the winner can request a one- shot?  
  
Ryou: Sounds good to me.  
  
Bakura: Feh, you'd never take the time!  
  
Kitty: Dude, shut up, how about flapping your mouth doing something useful, like the disclaimer!  
  
Bakura: *Disclaimer* Kitty does not own YuGiOh...  
  
* * *  
  
A Story By:  
  
~Shrine Maiden Kitty~  
  
* * *  
  
Bonded  
  
Chapter 4~ Liar  
  
* * *  
  
~Ryou's Dream Sequence~  
  
When I was in the seventh grade back in England, I knew a girl with strawberry blonde hair (dyed) and aqua blue eyes. She was very shy and usually kept to herself. I believe her name was Kaity Summers.  
  
Anyway, I had a sort-of crush on the girl and I observed her from afar often.  
  
I was in Social Studies one day and happened to glance her way when I noticed something very peculiar about my blonde little angel. She had pushed up her sleeves subconsciously (as I noticed she often did), and I noticed quite a number of ugly cuts dressed across her wrists. I averted my gaze quickly before she noticed and my mind was instantly overwhelmed.  
  
'Kaity cuts?' I thought sadly to myself as I pushed up my own sleeves revealing milky white skin, untouched.  
  
Each day it seemed to look worse and worse, but no one seemed to notice other than I. One day in gym class though, I saw one of her friends abruptly pull her from the weight room. I watched as there was pointing and concerned faces and a hug that was much too somber. I remember Kaity following her friend back into the room with tears in her eyes and I instantly wished there was something I could do.  
  
The last I had seen of her that year was the day her grandfather died and I just remember her sobbing as she walked through the empty halls with her favorite teacher. I so badly wanted to tell her that things were okay, even though I barely knew her. She just seemed so untouchable, so far away from me.  
  
She just sorta slinked out of my life from then on, but I did find something that had belonged to her... It was a diary. There were a few particular entries in it that disturbed me the most... they read:  
  
November 10, 2000  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Good Evening. Things are much better then they were a few days ago. I went over Renée's on Saturday and we had a lot of fun. She's coming over this weekend, and she's coming with me to a TCE program and to and Art Contest on Sunday.  
  
I framed a picture of Patch (my deceased guinea pig) and I put it on my desk. I plan to make a merry little picture gallery on my desk. Wouldn't it be lovely?  
  
I tore out all of the awful pages from the front of this diary that were years old. They held such awful memories and I have a hard enough time trying to better myself without such awful images from the past. I know that I can never be a truly kind or well person; I don't really know why I try so hard sometimes. I have no motives. I hate having to hide the truths from so many of my friends. They don't understand that the deep gashes on my arms aren't from my cats, bless them, but are my own doing. They don't need to know, because I don't want their help or pity. I don't want to hear the whispers as I walk past, or the disappointed looks cast from adults.  
  
But I'm becoming bitter once again, and I really mustn't.  
  
...But...  
  
My blood is very pretty. I love the pain; I love the scars that stay. One day there will be too many to cover for. Oh well. This is my way of repenting I suppose. I can never take back what I just did. I'll carry the scars for the rest of my life. It will hurt for a while, but that's okay. As long as everyone is happy... Good Evening.  
  
Love, Kaity  
  
January 13, 2001  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Today, I requested that Mum give me some classical music to occupy myself with. I want to distance myself somewhat from the superficial garbage blaring uninvited from every radio channel. I also thought it bright to broaden my horizons a bit. But routinely, this could not be provided, and it was foolish of me to request of something that is not an essential, but merely a desire.  
  
Mum also says that Domino (my kitten) must go. I wish to scream, "THEN TAKE HIM NOW!", so defiantly, for I cannot bear to part with him now with this knowledge. To take away my most loyal companion would destroy me; more than any could suspect.  
  
I let no more than 3 tears kiss my cheeks in my solitude, but it's not like me to completely break down. There is nothing left to weep about after all of your dreams are gone.  
  
I find it much simpler to idly let the world slip by. Sands of time are falling freely from my hands, and I smile with little or no reason. For this creates emotion. My world spent empty and ideal-less creates all the emotion I need. That way, I'm untouchable. I stand upon my soapbox and drift out to sea. Endless blue; so peaceful and vacant, just as my eyes are. My lips may smile, but my eyes remain indifferent and unblinking; settling their empty gaze upon nothing in particular, searching for nothing vaguely familiar to hold onto.  
  
In this cliché and material world, I finally find myself not caring whether I live or die, whether my character survives in this place. I won't cry because my house burnt down in a fire and all of my comic books are beyond retrieval. It's nice to have things, but they're not crucial to survival.  
  
I must stop; I can't recollect my thoughts and muse at the same time.  
  
Love, Kaity  
  
After reading those two particular entries, I was left disturbed by the bloodstains on the pages, and saddened by the mere... loss of life and feeling of hopelessness that I would have never guessed Kaity sheltered.  
  
Thinking back, I wish I would have done something. While reading the girl's lost diary was bad enough in the first place, it at least showed me a beautiful girl's inner-feelings, and maybe, if I would have acted upon my instincts, Kaity wouldn't be six feet underground in a casket right now... due to her suicide two days after I had found the diary.  
  
In all honesty, it was Kaity's death that finally made me realize how cruel the world truly was. I had gone to her funeral, and as I looked upon her angelic figure laying there on her deathbed, who I really saw was my mother, and my older sister, taken before their time, because there is no one watching over us. I stopped praying that night.  
  
I don't know why I'm dreaming about this now.  
  
I don't understand the purpose of this particular memory to surface at this time.  
  
Something is terribly out of place.  
  
~End of Dream Sequence~  
  
* * *  
  
Yuugi's POV  
  
I stared at the form on the bed, assuming that it was Ryou, which I hope to Gods it truly was! He was sleeping seemingly peacefully, an occasional twitch of his bare feet, but not a sound escaped his lips. He had a blue hood shielding his face so I couldn't read his expression. I assume it was serene, even if the feeling of the room was anything but. I looked at the Sennen Ring, lying forgotten on a desk not far from the bed.  
  
"That must be why I couldn't sense the Ring," Yami mused from behind me as he studied the room with unnerving scrutiny. I finally shook myself of the paralysis I seemed to have acquired upon entering the room and approached the sleeping boy no more than 5 or 10 yards in front of me.  
  
I closed the gap between myself and Ryou's bed in short hesitant strides as if crossing a battlefield with nothing but an empty musket and a bag of coffee grinds. Fortunately, I made the journey safely without a tale to retell to my grandchildren. Pity.  
  
"Ryou," I whispered as I shook his shoulder lightly and his body gently bobbed from side to side fluidly from the slight pressure. After a few more "gentle persuasions", Ryou finally began to come to his senses and his light blue eyes opened slowly. "Yuugi?" he murmured unconvinced, squinting at me as his eyes adjusted to the room. Yami had turned on a bedside lamp, brightening the area near the bed.  
  
His eyes suddenly dilated as he processed that Yami and I were in his home, standing next to him. He shot up quickly into an upright position and wavered dizzily as his body adjusted to his quick actions. "W-What are you doing here, Yuugi-kun?!" he squealed in an almost terrified manner at me. It would have seemed comical if he weren't so seemingly distraught. Not exactly the greeting I had expected.  
  
Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, his wild gaze washing over me feverishly, I shuffled my feet nervously as I searched for the right words to say. Yami noticed my discomfort and came to my rescue; now I remember why I love him so much.  
  
"We came to check upon you," he stated matter-of-factly. That's my yami, cool, and quick thinking! I'm so proud of him...!  
  
I nodded dumbly along with my yami, the gears still turning slowly in my peanut brain *a/n: sorry Yuugi fans ^^;*. Ryou seemed to contemplate this slowly, calming down a bit. I still don't understand what he was so worked up about when he fist awoke. Maybe he'll tell us... hopefully? Maybe we'll finally discover what's been bothering him the past few weeks. That's why we came over here in the first place, isn't it? I was awakened from my musing when Ryou's heavy, yet soft accent finally broke the silence.  
  
"Well, I'm fine, fellows, you really mustn't worry. You should be on your way; you're wasting your time here." He had paused unsurely after speaking, eyeing Yami and I wearily, he looked absolutely exhausted now that I stopped to take a good look at him.  
  
His fatigue showed in the dark circles under his eyes, and the slur in his voice. His eyes were almost expressionless, not bright like they used to be. The past few weeks seemed to have taken their toll on my usually bright and cheerful friend. He looked completely stressed out.  
  
"You don't look alright, Ryou," I said quietly, "If it's not too bold... you look a mess."  
  
"That IS too bold," Ryou growled agitatedly. I decided to blame the lack of sleep. Then he sighed and gave a soft smile. "Please, guys, I'm very tired, that's all, I've been awfully busy lately, and soon, I will be much better."  
  
He was lying through his teeth. He was the worst liar, the WORST.  
  
//He's lying, Aibou."  
  
/I know./  
  
//What should we do?//  
  
/Nothing./  
  
//What? Why?//  
  
/He's being stubborn... Perhaps we should go./  
  
//If that's what you think is best...//  
  
/Hai, let's go./  
  
"Well Ryou," I smiled convincingly, "it was nice visiting, but Yami and I really must be on our way, plus we should leave you to rest. You know how to reach me if you need anything."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Okay then. Ja ne, Ryou."  
  
"Ja."  
  
I hope Ryou knows what's best for himself. Somehow I have the feeling that our little liar is hiding a bigger secret than I had first imagined. I just pray to Ra that he's not in so far over his head that it will be too late to save him in the end...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
* * *  
  
Kitty: Okay! Short, I know, but I felt it best to leave the chapter off there. Hope you liked it!  
  
Ryou: Why am I always the troubled one?  
  
Kitty: Uhh...  
  
Bakura: You're useless! WAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Ryou: *cry cry*  
  
Kitty: *twitch* Well, I don't think I got 5 reviews last time... but oh well, I will again request 5... but who knows! Even if I don't get that many I'm having so much fun I may even just update for the heck of it!  
  
WOO WOO REVIEW! 


End file.
